Desperate Soul
by haze1982
Summary: Three years to the date James and Lily perished, Remus is alone on Halloween trying to cope. A trio of trick-or-treaters come to his door and one makes a deal for more chocolate. One of the sweets looks very suspicious and leads him to another world. "If there was one thing Mr. Gold knew of himself, he would always be able to recognize a desperate soul..."
1. Desperate Soul

_**Desperate Soul**_

_**Summary: Three years to the date James and Lily perished, Remus is alone on Halloween trying to cope. A trio of trick-or-treaters come to his door and one makes a deal for more chocolate. One of the sweets looks very suspicious and leads him to another world. **_

_**Warnings: A few swear words. Nothing too graphic but will rate T for good measure.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time. All I own is that nagging muse that keeps me up till 3:00 a.m. writing these things...**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo **_

_**October 31, 1984**_

Remus sat back in his threadbare recliner of his rented house on the outskirts of town. It was far enough in to get what he needed and commute by foot with his job as well as being far enough out to experience his Transformations in peace. The house was rather quaint-two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small bathroom with the building out back that he had wards for such occasions. Being mostly reclusive, it was seldom he got visitors. Three close friends being gone and one in Azkaban wasting away from the madness that crept into his soul when he..._don't think about that_.

He rose the remote control and switched the television to another horror movie. He didn't want to hear the screaming and surfed through the channels. He stopped on a _"This day in history"_ filler program to celebrate the day.

_October 31,1926-__ Harry Houdini__ magician and escapologist dies of gangrene and peritonitis after his appendix ruptured._

Remus sighed as he thought of another great wizard that passed away. People thought of him as a simple magician but he learned in Hogwart's history class that nothing is ever what it seems. For example, he had trusted Si..._no...let's not go there_.

Thankfully, a knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts and the television program. He picked up the overflowing skeleton bowl and smiled softly to welcome the children. He opened the door and nodded to the vampire, werewolf, and Tinkerbell. They all shouted through their childish voices, "Trick-or-Treat!"

Remus reached his hand into the bowl and gave them each three pieces of his coveted chocolate. The vampire looked up at the taller gentleman, "Chocolate is my favorite!"

"It's mine, too. You make a very convincing vampire, lad."

"What about my costume?" the werewolf asked.

"Oh, you nearly scared me to death!"

"And me?"

"You are a very lovely young fairy, dear," Remus smiled and waved to their parents waiting at the end of the walkway.

As the children started to turn away after saying their thanks, the vampire turned back around and held out a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans towards Remus.

"Sir?"

"Yes, lad?"

"Would you be willing to trade me a Chocolate Frog for this entire bag?"

"Oh, you want to make a deal, do you?"

The young vampire nodded slowly, "Please, Sir?" He smiled in a way that reminded him of James trying to get his way. He chuckled and held out a Chocolate Frog to him, "It's a deal."

The exchange was made and the little boy scampered towards his parents nearly tripping over his cape.

"To be that age again," he whispered as he waved and went back into the house. Being twenty-four wasn't that old but those times were definitely happier.

He turned off the porch light and sat down the bowl on the hallway desk. It was nearly 10:00 now and the children should be clearing out from the streets. He threw the bag of beans on the kitchen table and headed off to bed for the night. He had tomorrow off from his library job but he wanted to get some extra sleep to explore the forest behind his house. The long walks helped clear his mind and he needed to do that. It's been three years but it seems like only yesterday he received the horrible news. He drifted off to sleep and hoped the nightmares wouldn't haunt him.

_**OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooo**_

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

_**November 1, 1984**_

_**Morning**_

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Madam Mayor?" Mr. Gold leered at her as he began preparing his Pawn Shop for the day's business. He removed the polishing equipment from his bag and started to lay out the daggers to work on for the day from the glass case.

Regina walked in and stood in front of the dark haired man. She rested her hands on her hips before she spoke, "I want to know why everyone in this town worries of you more than me. I want to know what games you're playing at."

"I have no inclination as to what you are referring to. I simply rent out the buildings, homes, and whatever the citizens need and I hold no tolerance for my deals being broken. Therefore, I do not engage in recreation of silly games, dearie."

"I would think that since I am Mayor of this hovel of a town, that a mere Pawnbroker and landlord would not be held so high. I should know more of your so-called _dealings_, Mr. Gold."

"Actually, Madam _Mayor_. I beg to differ with your estimation. Perhaps you should worry more about the work in your office and what goes on in the town than you do with me."

Mr. Gold walked out from behind his desk and held himself up with his cane. He approached her and she stood tall in her heels while crossing her arms. He tilted his head and spoke in a low, demanding tone, "Now, Mayor. If you would be so kind, I have work to do today. I am sure you have business of your own to attend to. So, if you will allow me to get to it-"

"Mr. Gold, I am not finished with this discussion."

"Please," he said with a grin and she nodded instantaneously. She turned to leave and whispered, "Good day to you, Mr. Gold."

He turned and walked back behind his counter, "And to you, Regina."

He grabbed his cloth and started polishing the daggers with an evil sneer across his face.

_**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**_

_**The United Kingdom **_

_**Remus' House **_

_**Afternoon**_

Remus twirled his wand in his hand and walked in the deep forest while staying on the path. He almost put his wand in his back pocket but heard Mad Eye's voice in his head, "Don't put your wand in your back pocket, boy! You'll lose your arse."

He chuckled to himself and put it in his hunter green traveling robes instead. He took a seat on a nearby fallen over tree and rose his hand up to look at the ring that James, Peter, and Sirius gave him. They all had one just a like with the exception of one tiny difference. Remus' was gold. He liked gold better while the others opted for silver. He had to be the different one. It wasn't because of the myth of werewolves and silver, he just found it more alluring. The stone was a chunk off one of their favorite passageways at the Hogwarts Castle. They'd broken off chunks of it and went to a jeweler to set them each rings with their aliases: _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_. He ran his finger over it and lowered his head. He never thought he'd be the last of the Marauders. Well, nearly the last. He was still at war with his heart over Sirius. He didn't want to believe it but the proof was there-all in black and white. He shook his head and reached into his deep pocket_. Stop thinking about that. _

He held the bag of the beans the little vampire gave him the previous night. He ran his long, graceful fingers over the package and was happy they'd included a diagram of what the bean was supposed to taste like now. He once ate one he thought was chocolate and it turned out to be liver and tripe. It was dreadful. He flicked the beans he didn't want onto the forest floor.

_Vomit, Overcooked Cabbage, Sprout_... They seemed to get worse the more he went. He held up one that looked different and tried to match it up with the diagram. It was shiny and glowed. He held it in the palm of his hand and stared at the sparkles in it. The bean looked closely to the one that was supposed to be flavored coconut. He stood up as he continued to look at it and the paper in his hand, chewing on his lip.

"I've never seen a bean like this," he said to no one in particular. "I don't much fancy coconut either."

He took a step forward slowly as he was entranced in the vibrant color. Tripping over a loose root in the ground, Remus dropped the bean a few feet from him. His eyes widened when he went to retrieve it to find a emerald tornado starting to twist. Remus took a step back and reached for his wand as he observed it gradually grew larger. He stepped forward with uncertainty to the edge of it and found himself slipping into the green chasm. Eyes shot wide in panic while he struggled to reach for something to pull himself up to solid ground. His efforts were in vain while he slipped further inside the portal. He held on to the loose root but it snapped from the pressure. The young werewolf slipped through the portal and heard his own voice blaring, "NO!"

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo oo**_

_**Storybrooke, Maine**_

Remus landed flat on his back. He coughed and struggled to breathe. The impact was punishing. He groaned as he looked up at the bright blue sky and winced. "That didn't feel good at all. Where the bloody hell am I?"

He looked around and saw trees towering over him. He wasn't sure if he could move just yet. It all happened so suddenly. The sun looked as though it was in position for early or late morning. He arched a brow and chewed his lower lip as he struggled to get to his feet. Holding himself up by a nearby tree, he leaned forward and took his moment to reclaim his energy.

"I can breathe. I'm not dead. So far, so good."

He pulled his traveling robes closer to his body and kept his wand at the ready as he took his first few steps. His deep blue eyes looked all around to take in his surroundings, trying as hard as he could to make sense of what had just happened. He stopped for a moment and pulled out the bag of beans. He dropped to his knees and started to dump them out. He whispered to himself, "If I can find another one, maybe I can go back?" He sorted them all out as quick as his long fingers would permit him but all he found were chocolate ones, which he popped a couple in his mouth. The other repulsive flavors he threw over his shoulder. No shiny ones. No glittery ones. He groaned to himself and scattered them, "Bollocks!"

He rested on his haunches and looked up to the sky again. By the sun, it looked to be going on noon but not quite yet. Taking a ragged breath, he stood again and saw a path to follow. He heard a stream and smiled, "The closer to water, the closer to a town one normally gets. Brilliant!"

He kept his pace along the path and smiled when he saw a bridge which someone intended its use to be a Toll Bridge. He smirked at the quip of a vandal marking in certain letter to give it the world _troll_ instead. As he continued his stride, he noticed buildings that didn't appear like the ones he was familiar with. The design was something that wasn't normally used in England. He decided to put his wand away for now and took a step on the concrete pavement. He looked at the local shops and the one on the corner.

Looking at his reflection in a glass, he straightened his hair and clothes the best he could before he took another step. He stared at the entrance for a moment and put his hand on the knob, walking through he donned his best charismatic smile and stood to his full height.

"Good morning, Sir. How may I help you today?" Mr. Gold stood behind his register with a smirk.

Remus walked into the Pawn Shop and looked around at all the diverse trinkets adorning the small business. He found a lot of them appealing but continued walking towards the owner of the shop. He bowed his head and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Yes, Sir. My name is Remus Lupin. I was wondering if you could help me. I seem to be a bit lost."

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes at the tall, younger man. He put his hands on the counter and nodded, "I'd be happy to assist you, Mr. Lupin. My name is Mr. Gold and you are in Storybrooke, Maine."

Remus tilted his head to the left as he noted the Scots accent, "I'm not from around here, Mr. Gold. I am not sure how I strayed so far."

"It does tend to happen. You don't look to be from around here. May I ask where you're from?"

"Of course. I'm from England."

"I could have assumed that from your accent. Blackpool, perhaps?"

"Strike right."

Mr. Gold smiled at him and nodded. He eyed the younger man and took in every detail. He was about 6'3, impressive robes though a bit worse for wear, light brown full hair, and bright blue eyes. He arched a brow at the scars covering his features.

"How did you get here? If I may ask."

"I'm not entirely certain," Remus scratched his head.

"Well, did you arrive by car?"

Remus shook his head slowly but stopped. He couldn't exactly lie about that. He didn't have a car to prove that with. He started fidgeting his hands a bit more. _I'm not good at the lying attribute at all. _He chewed on his lower lip, "I thumbed a ride and they let me off here."

"Is that a fact, dearie?"

"Y-yes, Sir. Mr. Gold. Could you perhaps point me to a direction leading out of town?"

"Well, it's normally the way you would have come into town."

Remus smiled shyly, "Of course. I just would-I mean, I'm rather horrible with directions. Not a good nose for it, I reckon."

"Would you like me to take you to the border of town? I can't leave myself because I have to return to my pawn shop. However, I can drive you there."

Remus arched a brow, "Are you sure?"

"It's nearly lunch time. I'll buy you a meal and then I'll drop you off so you can continue your journey."

"If it won't impose you-"

"It would be a pleasure, dearie." Mr. Gold grinned.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it. We'll leave in ten minutes. You can wait for me outside. I drive the black car out in front you can wait by."

Mr. Gold watched the young man leave his establishment to do as he was instructed. He grinned and grabbed his cane to go back into his office for a moment. He picked up his bag and opened it to look at the few magical items he brought with him. He would need to save them for a rainy day, of course, but sometimes the rain came a bit soon. Young Lupin didn't have the aura of a normal young man. The robes he wore, the scratches on his face, and something about him sent his curiosity into overdrive. If there was one thing Mr. Gold knew of himself, he would always be able to recognize a desperate soul and this soul seemed more desperate than any he'd ever encountered.

TBC~~

OooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**A/N: My muse nagged me the last few days to write this and so I had to obey(at 3:00 a.m. nonetheless). She wouldn't hush at all. If you'd like her to keep talking to me, let me know in the reviews whether you like this idea or not. **_

_**Thanks so much for reading and if you see any grammatical errors, please let me know. I re-read these things quite a few times but I still miss some things. **_

_**Question: Have any of you ever eaten one of those beans? I did once when they first came out...I got a vomit one...it was extremely terrible. lol **_


	2. Deal

_**Deal**_

_**Summary: Mr. Gold takes Remus out for lunch and Remus feels something isn't quite right about Storybrooke. He's taken to the town's city limits but finds that something is even more strange.**_

_**Warnings: None. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP or OUAT Characters...All I own is the computer for which I type on to bring you the next chapter to "Desperate Soul." I make no money from it now or ever. **_

########

_**November 1, 1984**_

_**Lunch Time**_

Remus stood in the alleyway where Mr. Gold parked his sedan and leaned against the hood. He arched a brow and thought for a moment. He drummed his fingers on the black Cadillac and nodded, "It's worth a shot." He took out his wand and looked around to find no one watching. He breathed in once, twice, and concentrated as he tried to disapparate from Storybrooke, Maine. He opened his eyes and frowned. He tried once again and still found himself in this American town. _Either there was no way for magic to work in this town or there were some sort of wards._ He contemplated the thought and waved his wand to try again. He stomped the ground and twirled the wand in his fingers. He whipped his head around at the voice, "What are you doing, Mr. Lupin?"

"Oh, I was just-um," Remus started to explain and put his wand back in his travelling robes.

"What is that you have?"

"Oh, it's just a novelty item I have. It's nothing."

"Playing with toys? At your age, I'm sure you must have grown out of that by now."

Mr. Gold smirked at him and went to the driver's side of the car to get inside. Remus arched a brow at him and entered the passenger side. He set the seat so his long legs could accommodate him and smiled, "One can always keep a bit of childishness to himself for the sake of sanity."

"I can't argue with that. I'll take you to Granny's for lunch."

"Your gran's?"

"No, my grandmother has long since passed away. It's the name of a local diner."

"Oh, all right. Then you'll take me to the border?"

"Yes, dearie."

Remus arched an eyebrow at the term of endearment the shorter man seemed to have. He shrugged off the thought and eyed the cane resting next to his leg as Mr. Gold put the car in drive. Remus ran a finger over the gold head as he spoke, "It's very beautiful. Your cane I mean."

"I believe that even when faced with a hardship, you can still do so with style," Mr. Gold grinned at him.

"Interesting outlook."

"Are you sure you've no idea of how you come to Storybrooke?"

Remus shook his head and bit his lower lip, "I must have fallen asleep."

"And the trip over the pond? Blackpool is quite a distance."

He took in a deep breath and looked over at Mr. Gold. He wondered how Prongs would explain how he got from England to here. He tapped his fingers on his thigh. He looked at his robes and compared them with the townspeople and Mr. Gold's business suit. He looked incredibly out of place. Mr. Gold arched a brow, "Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you a question. Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

Mr. Gold smirked at the elusive man's response while he kept his eyes on the road, "I asked you how did you come from Blackpool to Maine? Surely, you didn't sleep through the entire trip."

Remus blushed and shook his head, "No, Sir. Not through the entire trip. Most of it though."

Mr. Gold pulled into the parking place and looked at Remus, then out the window as he pointed towards Granny's diner. "We're here," he announced and grabbed his cane.

The two man walked into the restaurant and earned glares from the patrons already there. Mr. Gold motioned to a booth off the side and they took their seats. Ruby gave them each a menu and wiped off their table while staring at the younger of the two with an engaging smile. She looked at Mr. Gold and sighed, "What can I get for you gentleman?"

"I'll have a coffee and whatever Mr. Lupin wants."

"Water is fine."

She smiled and left them to look over the menus. Remus sniffed the air as he read over his list of options. He smelled a faint whiff of wolf in her and arched a brow. He looked up at the black haired girl curiously. _Strange... _

"What's her name?"

"That would be Miss Ruby. She is rather striking, I suppose."

"She is," Remus said softy and blushed.

"Now, Mr. Lupin. Whatever you wish to eat, feel free. It's my treat."

"I'll have a bowl of tomato soup with a grilled cheese."

"If that is what you wish. Now, please. Enlighten me as to my earlier question with an answer."

"Well," Remus swallowed. "I am an actor and I was on my way for an audition when I came to be here."

"An actor?"

"Yes, Sir."

"There isn't a theatre for miles. You truly are lost. I suppose that accounts for your peculiar way of clothing."

"It's for a part in a play about a wizard. And yes, I'm quite misplaced," Remus said. With a deep sigh and faint whisper, "More than you know."

He smiled when Ruby bounced over to take their orders. Mr. Gold ordered the same as Remus and spent the rest of the lunch quietly eating. Remus felt everyone staring at him and squirmed in his seat.

He lowered his eyes and whispered, "Is there a reason why we're gaining so much attention?"

"I am not the most liked resident, I'm afraid. I'm not only the local Pawnbroker but landlord. I tend to receive a bit of-unwelcome stares, Mr. Lupin."

"Landlords aren't well looked upon anywhere," Remus commented with an arched brow. He had been evicted himself over the previous years for losing jobs due to his lycanthropy. The proprietors never seemed to be kind individuals from his personal experience.

They heard the bell of the door sounding and Remus watched a raven black haired woman approach them. She was well dressed with deep eyes and the smile plastered across her face reminded him of a certain Slytherin from his school days. She crossed her arms over her chest and leered at them, "Mr. Gold. Who is your new friend?"

"Good afternoon, Madam Mayor. This is Remus Lupin," he gestured to the young man. "He won't be staying very long. He has an audition for a play and needs to be moving along."

"Well, Mr. Lupin. Welcome to Storybrooke. We do have a pharmacy to acquire something for the scratches covering your face."

"Oh, yes. I fell in a rose bush."

"It looks to have been a rose bush of considerable size."

"Very large thorns."

Mr. Gold noticed the mild mannered man squirming from the questions and took it upon himself to interrupt the exchange, "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"I want to discuss your dealings this morning and the contract you created for renting a unit to Ms. Blanchard. The building you own is partially owned by myself and I do not remember giving you permission to rent it out."

"If I remember correctly, I have every right to rent it out to whomever I choose to do so. I am the ultimate owner of the building."

"I have brought the paper with me," she said as she placed the paper on the table and sat beside Mr. Gold. She ran her fingers over the words as she spoke, "As you can tell, it says that I am partial owner of the building. I never gave you permission and the line to relinquish it over to you has never been signed. Therefore, I request that you evict her from the property immediately."

Mr. Gold clenched his jaw and felt Mr. Lupin's eyes transfixed on him as he ate his tomato soup. He took in a breath, "I can read perfectly fine, Madam Mayor." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a solid gold pen while clicking the button. Remus narrowed his eyes as he watched.

"It says here that you are, indeed, partial owner of the building in question."

"We have already established that fact, Mr. Gold," Regina smirked as she looked at the paper then up at Remus.

"If you would be so kind to sign over your ownership of the building to me, Mayor."

"Why would I do anything of the kind?"

"Please," he grinned and handed the pen over to her. Remus watched as her eyes glazed over for a brief moment and took the proffered fountain pen. She signed the line to relinquish her ownership of the property. Mr. Gold folded the paper, slipping it inside his business coat. Remus swallowed his grilled cheese sandwich gradually and arched a brow in astonishment of what just occurred.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor, for your business."

She stood up slowly and shook her head and looked at Remus, "I would suggest that your time here is limited as well as your dealings with Mr. Gold."

Remus arched a brow as he looked at her. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. _What was that Mr. Gold just did? He seems to have charmed her. Used a spell or something. She was adamant about not signing that document but then she did when he said please. Perhaps that word was magically linked? Magic couldn't exist here. He had tried earlier to disapparate from here. What in the... _Mr. Gold interrupted his thoughts and he stared at him while he took his last bite of food.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat and glared at her, "I believe that is all, Madam. I'm sure you have your own lunch."

"And you, Mr. Gold-"

"Please."

She turned and slowly walked away to her own table. Mr. Gold nodded and reached to collect the money from his wallet to pay for the lunch, leaving it on the table. He smiled at Remus, "Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm finished," he replied slowly and stood up. He tilted his head to the side as he looked over at the Mayor. He bumped into Ruby and reached out to catch her before she fell. She was directly in front of him and he smelled her up close. _She definitely has a trace of the wolf in her. _

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Think nothing of it," he arched his neck and released her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said with a smile and a wink before returning to her customers.

"If you are ready, Mr. Lupin."

He nodded and ran a hand through his long brown hair, "Y-yes, Mr. Gold."

#####

The drive to the border of the town was a silent journey. Remus had so many questions but wasn't quite sure how to ask any of them. He detected some magic and the werewolf scent from the waitress was undeniable to his lupine nose. The demeanor of the Mayor changed as soon as Mr. Gold said the word _please_ just as if someone were fully bound if he uttered the words _Petrificus Totalus_. He tapped his finger on his chin and felt the car coming to a stop just before leaving the town. The two men stepped out of the black sedan and stood at the front.

"There should be a truck stop about five or ten miles up ahead. With all hope, perhaps one of them could take you to the nearest airport back to the United Kingdom."

"I truly appreciate your help, Mr. Gold."

"Think nothing of it. Do you have means for a ticket?"

"I don't but I'm sure something will sort itself out."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, dearie."

Remus nodded with a soft smile as he turned to leave Mr. Gold's company. As he neared the border, he tripped and fell over his robes. He groaned as he quickly stood up and attempted to walk again out of town. He lost his footing and fell in the ditch. Mr. Gold took a step forward and rested both hands on top of his cane. He thought that this may happen. A small grin painted over his face as he spoke, "Are you all right?"

"It seems I'm unable to use my legs properly to depart," Remus said while dusting off his robes. He took a few steps to stand on the pavement once more. As he left the town, he fell backwards and bumped the back of his head on the pavement. He laid there for a moment as he stared at the sky before pushing himself up to rest on his elbows.

"Why can't I keep my footing?" he whispered to himself. He stood back up and went back to Mr. Gold after failing three times to leave the town's boundary.

"What's going on here, Mr. Gold? Why can't I leave?"

He looked up at the young man and wrapped his hands around his cane. With a tilt of his head, he spoke, "Dearie, I think you should tell me the truth of how you got here."

"I told you already. I am an actor from Blackpool and I fell asleep when the ride I-"

"I've heard that one. Tell me a different tale."

Remus lowered his head and clenched his jaw. He rubbed the sore spot left from the pavement's kiss and groaned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I find it hard to believe you're an actor because I haven't believed the stories you've told me thus far. The truth may be simpler."

"The truth is-I am very lost."

"Oh, I can tell that."

"I want to go home."

"If you told me where you come from, I might be able to help. Perhaps, we could even strike a deal."

"I have nothing you could possibly desire, Mr. Gold. I merely have the clothes on my back and the thoughts in my head."

"Everyone has something. We can think of another way of payment. I can think of some way to be your benefactor."

Remus walked over to the side of the road and took a seat on an oversized stone. He buried his face in his hands and inhaled deeply. He asked sincerely, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I've helped you to this point, have I not? I always honor my agreements. You clearly know no one else."

He looked up at the man now standing in front of him. He sat up straight and cleared his throat, "I've got no other choice, do I?"

"Oh, we all have a choice, dearie."

Remus rubbed his hands together as he stood up and stared blankly at the long road-a road so far from the wizarding world he knew. So far away from all his friends-no, they were gone. Dumbledore saw him twice a year-on his birthday and on Christmas. Alastor Moody saw him whenever he decided to pop in for a drink and check on him. His parents had long since passed away. He lowered his head as he stood and rubbed the bridge of his nose to prevent the tears he felt approaching.

"I'm not from here at all."

"I would say that was more than obvious, Remus. Where are you from?"

"I am from England and I am-" Remus started but stopped to chew on his lower lip. "It sounds insane."

Mr. Gold had an inclination that the young man had dealings with magic but he wasn't prepared to show off his knowledge-yet. He stared at the man's hunter green robed back and said slowly, "I'm sure I've heard it all. Trust me."

"I came to this world through some portal. I've no idea how I got here other than that. One moment, I was exploring a forest in my world and the next thing I know, I'm in America. I'm standing here talking to you and I haven't got the slightest idea how to get back."

"A portal? Do you know what caused this portal?"

Remus sighed and looked towards the sky, "A child gave me a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. One of them was shiny and rather sparkly. I dropped it on the ground and this green portal appeared and I fell through it. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"A green portal? Did you have more of these beans?"

"I did. When I got here, I went through the entire bag to find another one. They were normal and that was the only one. Now, I can't even leave the town boundaries."

"You don't live in Blackpool at all, do you?"

Remus shook his head and turned to face Mr. Gold. He swallowed hard as he spoke, "No. I come from a world that's hidden from the plain view. A world of witches and wizards."

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, "A world of magic?"

"There is magic there."

Mr. Gold started to smile as he looked up at Remus, "Really?"

"Yes. But I can't use it here apparently. I tried to disapparate earlier when you caught me playing with my "novelty" item. It wouldn't work."

"This world is weak in magic."

Remus stepped forward, "You believe every bit of this, don't you?"

"Very much so."

"And you have some magical elements to yourself. I saw it in the diner. The way you used the word please on that woman. It was like an incantation of some sort."

Mr. Gold grinned and nodded, "Oh yes, dearie."

"And you probably felt it off me the moment you saw me."

"Perhaps I have."

"Can you help me return to my home?"

"I could-for a price."

"I have no money."

Mr. Gold took one more step forward until he was standing toe to toe with the towering man. He suppressed his giggle before he spoke, "I want something more precious."

"Who are you?"

"I am a man who specializes in making deals, dearie."

Remus and Mr. Gold locked eyes. Remus searched his heart and thought as he stared at the shorter man. _I have nothing to lose. I have lost so much already and I don't have anything at all to risk in this. I've lost James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius. I am alone. This is the longest conversation I've had with anyone in three years. I have one week to get back before the transformation._

Mr. Gold stared back into Remus' deep blue eyes and smiled. _There it is. That look in a man's eyes when he knows he has nothing to lose. The exact moment when you have the person-no matter how tall they stand-on their knees, willing to do whatever it took to get what they're after. That look of unreserved and complete desperation._

"What kind of deal, Mr. Gold?"

"Let's go back to my Pawnshop and we'll discuss the arrangements."

TBC~~

######

_A/N: Thank you so much __jjxox8d. Your review helped motivate me to bring you the next chapter so soon. :) If you all catch any grammatical errors or suggestions, I would love to hear it. I haven't got a beta. _

_Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism...they help move the story along and all that goodness. _


	3. Don't Care

_**Don't Care**_

_**Summary: Remus tells Mr. Gold a bit more about himself. Mr. Gold offers him a deal for his services and he's not supposed to care if what he asks of Remus is a hard choice to make. **_

_**Warnings: A few swear words and a bit of an angsty Remus. **_

_**Disclaimer: I had a peanut butter sandwich for dinner last night...If I owned these characters, books, TV shows...I'd have eaten a steak last night. Heh It's all good though...peanut butter is scrumptious. In other words, they aren't mine.**_

_**#######**_

Remus looked out the window as the trees whizzed past. He rested his elbow on the door's handle and chewed his fingernails while he became lost in his own thoughts. He shivered slightly and pulled his robes closer to his trembling body with his free hand. Mr. Gold glanced over at his latest acquaintance and asked, "Are you cold?"

Remus was far too lost in his thoughts to hear him and Mr. Gold cleared his throat to speak a bit louder, "Remus?"

"I'm sorry?" Remus asked as he turned his head to look at him.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, Sir. It's quite a different climate here."

Mr. Gold smiled and nodded as he reached to turn the heat on in the car a little more. He looked at the young man for a brief moment before concentrating on the road, "You are a very respectful young man."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. I was raised that way."

"Do you have your parents still? Family?"

"I don't. They passed away a few years ago. I have no family."

"No one? No friends?"

Remus turned his face to look at Mr. Gold as he stopped the car in front of the Pawn Shop. Mr. Gold looked at him and saw something else in his eyes. It was more than desperation. The look was something he wasn't sure what to name it. He grabbed his cane, "I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to grab a bag and close shop for the rest of the day. We would be better suited to continue our arrangement at my estate, Remus."

"Yes, Sir."

Mr. Gold went into his shop and retrieved his bag full of the empty vials and burners to make potions along with another bag that held more advanced equipment for his experiments. He couldn't brew them without magic and he had hoped that somehow he could with Remus' help. The look in the young man's eyes when he asked that question was heartbreaking. He hesitated for a moment as he thought of Remus' expression. He didn't look old in the slightest. It struck his fatherly senses to nearly the concept of protecting Remus. His face was more that of a young boy with scars across his features and a tinge of grey hair speckled in his light brown hair. The bright blue eyes were both aged and young. It was like taking youth and wisdom, mixing them together to develop a potion. Mr. Gold sighed for a moment as he shook his head: he wasn't supposed to care or love. He held the bags in his free hand while he went outside to lock up and turn the "Closed" sign. He sat in the car and put his cane beside Remus' leg, giving him a faint smile before starting the car.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 24 this past March."

"You're still quite young. How did you get the scars on your face?"

Remus looked at Mr. Gold for a moment and smiled, "Rose bushes."

"Right. Do you have a tendency of attacking them?"

Remus smirked and nodded, "At times. Some days of the month are worse than others."

"You can stay at my estate until we get your...problem sorted out. I will try to help you."

"Why?"

"Why what, dearie?"

"I'm a stranger and obviously have little to nothing."

"I think you have more than you realize."

Mr. Gold parked his car in the driveway to his estate and they stepped out of the vehicle. Mr. Gold attempted to get both of the bags and hold himself up with his cane. Remus watched him struggling to carry his belongings and rushed over to help him. "I can help you with those, Sir."

"You don't have to, Remus."

"It's the least I can do," Remus smiled humbly and Mr. Gold nodded his thanks.

As they entered the house, Mr. Gold led Remus into the sitting room and to a small table in the corner to have a seat. He stared at him as Remus had a habit of wringing his hands together continually. Mr. Gold leaned his cane against the wall and rested his elbows on the surface of the table as he leaned forward.

"Now, we are very much alone. Why don't you tell me where you come from?"

Remus felt his pulse quickening. He had so much fear if he could truthfully trust this man. He closed his eyes tightly as he took in a deep breath, "I am a Wizard. I come from the British Isles, as we've discussed already, and I have no idea what that bean was that brought me here. I'm confused as to why I can't use my magic here. I saw that you used a little with that woman in the diner so I am under the conclusion some does exist here. I tried to use a disapparate spell to return to my home but I couldn't."

"That is true. The world you are in right now is very weak in magic. If you were to cross the boundary, I'd imagine you could use the magic you are naturally born with."

"But there is a possibility of some being used?"

"Well, why don't you try and use a simple spell?"

Remus nodded and looked at Mr. Gold carefully as he withdrew his wand from his robes. He saw a piece of paper laying on the table and pointed his wand at it. Making the proper movements, he said with confidence "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The two men watched as the paper rose from the table and Remus floated it back down to the table gently.

"Small spells work. The bigger ones do not," Remus noted.

"It certainly appears so. I wonder if you have any other magical equipment on you, boy?"

"Well, all I have is what you see on me. My clothes, the wand, and this ring I have," he said as he held up his right hand and pointed to his ring finger.

"What is the ring made of?"

"It's made from the Hogwarts Castle. It's a school I went to as a boy with my-" Remus clenched his jaw and lowered his eyes.

"I see. And this castle was magical?"

Remus' words caught in his throat and he only could force himself to nod. Mr. Gold saw the apprehensive manner he conducted himself in. He knew he shouldn't ask and he'd damn himself later for it but, "What happened, Remus?"

"Not much to say really. I graduated at a time when my world was going through a war. My friends and I were a part of a group to resist the dark ones. I am the only one that survived of the Marauders when it was all over. I've been alone since."

"Marauders?"

"It's what we named ourselves."

Mr. Gold searched his eyes and saw the fake smile when their eyes met. He breathed in before he continued, "Why do you want to go back to where you're alone?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I have a few people that remember me. My old Headmaster and an Auror. An auror is someone who fights the dark ones for a career, I guess you'd say. They visit me sometimes. I suppose hope keeps me going. My two friends who were killed by a curse. James and Lily had a son named Harry. He's only four now. I want to at least try to live long enough to see him. Perhaps help him remember his parents."

"He's but a child, then."

"Very much so. His parents were the beautiful, intelligent people. I was close to James since I was eleven with our other two friends. Peter and... Well, I was great friends with them is all. We each took a stone from the passageway of the Castle and had our nicknames engraved on the band. The stone is what the jeweler set for us. I chose gold because it's nice."

"Who was the other friend?"

Remus clenched his jaw and stood up to look out the window. He clasped his hands together as he watched a pair of birds flying, "He was called Sirius Black. He wasn't what I thought he was. I-I don't think I ever saw-It's in the past. I'm sorry, Sir."

"I can help you I think. I remember some of my own world but it may be difficult to break the barrier to allow you to go back. I can brew a potion to break it for a short time. It won't be a permanent break in the barrier but long enough to do what you were speaking of earlier."

"You said it'd cost me something. All I have on me is that which I hold dear to my heart."

"Tell me. Why is it that you want to go back to a place that causes so much pain? I see it in your eyes. I've lived long enough to recognize a broken heart."

"For a number of reasons, Sir. If I don't go back, I fear I may cause even more pain. Here, I could cause harm to others. I belong there, in my world. Alone."

"You're not afraid of being alone, boy?"

"There are things worse than being alone."

"How can one so young know such things?"

Remus turned around and looked at Mr. Gold dead in the eye, "How can one so old not?"

"If I help you, I will require something as payment. All magic comes with a price."

"And what is your price?"

"I can use your ring to extract magical properties. I will need them to break a curse at a later date. When the time is right."

"How long will your potion work?"

"Thirty minutes at the most. It will allow you to walk out of the barrier in order to disapparate back to your land."

"What curse is it that you wish to break?"

"That, dearie, is my business."

"All I have left of my friends is this ring. You wish to take it from me?"

"It is what I require to brew the potion."

"And do you need this specific ring to make that potion?"

"No, I need it for another potion. For a rainy day, you see."

Remus turned his back to Mr. Gold and leaned over to place his hands on a desk. He bowed his head and stared down at his ring. The last thing he had of the Marauders. Filch had taken the map long ago and who knew where the invisibility cloak was. He couldn't stay here either because while he could do a simple levitation spell, he would never be able to conjure the proper wards for the werewolf transformation next week. He felt a small tear falling from his eyes and tried to steady his voice, "How long will it take to make the potion?"

"Normally but a few days. In this world, it could take up to a week."

"Can you do it faster than that? I need to be gone by next week."

"It's possible if I am left in solitude and no distractions. Is there a reason why?"

"I already feel as if I have _my_ life in your hands, Mr. Gold."

"So, we have a deal? Your ring and my potion?"

"If you can ensure I will be out of this town and back in my world by November 8th, we do. Otherwise, I will have to find an alternative," Remus said as he kept his back turned. He whispered to himself, "And a dungeon with quadruple reinforced stone."

"What was that?"

"I need to be gone by the eighth."

"No, no dearie. You said something else." Mr. Gold stood up and walked behind the younger man. "Turn around, please."

Remus slowly turned to look in Mr. Gold's eyes and lifted his hand to graze his finger over one of the scars on his face. He saw the scar running down his neck. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Remus flinched away from the touch.

"What are you doing, Mr. Gold?"

"I think there's more to your tale."

"Sir, please-"

"Remus. You need to tell me everything."

"You already want to take the very last thing of any remembrance I have of them. You know enough."

Mr. Gold watched as another tear fell out of the young man's eyes. _I'm not supposed to care._ Remus arched his neck, making the scars even more visible to his eyes. They were faint pink but if one looked close enough, they could be seen.

"You didn't get those scars from a rosebush, lad."

Remus groaned and removed his robes, standing in front of Mr. Gold in his black button down shirt and black jeans. He fumbled his fingers to the top button and unclasped them to show his chest.

"No, I didn't. Nor that one or that one. I have a disease that needs to be contained. If it's not, then a lot of people will be harmed. I have got to leave before that time."

"Werewolf..."

Remus sighed, "Yes, werewolf. Monster. Dark Creature. The _thing_ that can't be loved. A monster that no one can ever love! All I ask is to get me out of here soon. If it takes my ring to make that happen..." Remus tried to pull the ring off his finger but his hands were trembling. "Bloody hell!"

Mr. Gold put his hand on Remus' and said gently, "Not now, boy. Just calm down for a moment, all right?"

Remus ran from the room and went to the front door. Mr. Gold walked as quickly as he could to Remus to stop him from running away but the young man had swung the front door open and was already outside. He started buttoning his shirt back up and held his right hand close to his heart as he walked quickly. He lowered his head and wiped his tears away while he heard Mr. Gold's voice yelling, "Remus! Come back inside! Remus Lupin!"

He turned around and grabbed his cane and car keys as he groaned, "Bloody hell!" He moved quickly out of the house and locked the door to chase the young man down. _I am NOT supposed to care. I don't care. Don't care. _

_TBC~~_

_######_

_A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and the comment from HawthornShadow. This chapter was brought to you by the happiness I felt from the reviews. See? Reviews are quite useful! Much love and hope you enjoyed this one. _


	4. Don't Be Mad

_**Don't be Mad**_

#####

The werewolf walked through the streets and thanked the Powers that Be that he was blessed with long legs for their speed. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to be alone for now. Too much has happened. The last twenty four hours have been out of the realm of oddities. He heard the sound of a car approaching. He tilted his head to gather what direction it was coming from and saw a Cadillac turning the corner. Remus ducked into an alleyway, watching as it passed by. He needed time to think. Remus leaned his back against the wall in the shadows and watched as the red tail lights vanished. He arched his neck to relieve the tension. Rubbing his hands together, he pulled his long sleeved dress shirt closer to his body to gain some warmth. He fixed his collar to cover his ears and hugged his arms around his chest while he kept walking the along the sidewalk. The night was cold and he needed to find somewhere to sleep but with no American money, he had few choices. He didn't want to go back to Mr. Gold's. At least not right now. The deal came as a shock to his mind.

He kept his chin up so he could be severely aware of his surroundings. His eyes looked up at the clock that seemed to be stuck at 8:15. He looked at his own watch and saw that it was closer to midnight by now. He stood on the sidewalk and started shaking his head, laughing a bit manically. Loony Loopy Lupin is finally, truly losing his mind. He ran a trembling hand through his long, tawny hair with a deep sigh.

"I have no idea what to do," he said to no one other than himself. He looked around the very dead town and took in a deep breath. He took a seat on an empty bench and gazed up at the Wax Gibbous of the moon. It was growing closer and closer to being fully illuminated and his bones could feel it already. He held out his right hand and flexed his long, delicate fingers. The rate they were going, he'd without doubt experience dreadfully painful arthritis before he turned even thirty years of age. He stared at the stone from the Hogwarts Castle and swallowed hard.

"Another piece of myself I'll have to relinquish. Severus always said that life isn't fair. So bloody well true, I'm afraid."

He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed he had company. A rather tall, dark man had been watching him curiously. The brown haired gentleman came from the shadows and stood directly behind the young man. He cleared his throat and spoke in a low, serious voice.

"Do you always talk to yourself? One would think you're mad."

Remus shot straight up from his seat and stared into the intense green eyes of his observer. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes fixated on him while he questioned, "Who are you? Look, I've not got any money."

"You see, that's what everyone always thinks it's about. Money. I haven't even threatened you."

"Why would you be out at night, sneaking up on people?"

The man walked around the bench and took a seat, leaning back and crossed his legs elegantly.

"Why would you be out late at night talking to your hand?"

Remus sighed and nodded. "You've got a point."

"You're not from Storybrooke, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You do stick out a bit. My name is Jefferson, by the way. I didn't catch your name."

"Didn't throw it."

Jefferson smirked at the gangly man. "I suppose you're right. Well, then. If you were to throw it, as you say, what would it be?"

"Remus."

"Well, Remus. What are you doing wandering about Storybrooke in the dead of night?"

"I really have no idea at all," Remus said as he sat back down next to Jefferson. He felt his legs giving out on him from all the running he had done. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch and blushed when his stomach growled rather audibly.

"You seem hungry," Jefferson arched a brow. "Have you nowhere to stay?"

"If I did, I assure you I would not be sitting on a bench at midnight talking to a stalker." He sighed as he whispered softly, "Can't even leave this town."

Jefferson tilted his head and pretended he didn't hear that last sentence. "Ah. I'm definitely not a stalker. More of an...observer."

Remus lowered his face into his hands with a sigh. _Another reason to get my skinny arse out of this Merlin forsaken town. If this nosy man pokes about at night, he'd definitely run upon me in my wolf form. _

"I tell you what, Remus. You come back to my estate. I'll give you food and a warm bed for the night and then you can go about your little, merry way in the morning."

"I barely even know you," Remus arched a brow skeptically as he spoke. "How do I know you're not some insane murderer?"

"I could ask you the same, you see." Jefferson smirked. "Besides, I doubt you know anyone here."

"I know Mr. Gold."

"Mr. Gold, huh? He's a rather...interesting acquaintance for you to have."

Remus rubbed his face with both hands and blinked away this fatigue. "And what makes it so interesting, Jefferson?"

"He's one of the most powerful...well, people in town. If not _the_ most powerful, even in his own mind. He's a man that doesn't like his little deals to be broken nor does he enjoy unpaid rent."

"What do you mean about his deals being broken?"

"Just that, my friend. You've not made a deal with him have you?"

Remus stared at his ring and arched a brow. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment and shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Not exactly? You either did or you didn't."

"He fancies this ring I have. I would rather not give it up. I might have conceded that I would relinquish it to him but..."

Jefferson sat forward. He looked at the ring on Remus' finger and licked his lower lip. He knew of the world that they came from and only had been out to see his daughter. He knew that if Mr. Gold was making deals like that, it would have to mean that some sort of magic involved. Magic he needed to get back to his own world. His hands formed a steeple while he rested his elbows on his knees and swallowed hard.

"Remus. What exactly did you two speak about?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I might be trying to help."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

Jefferson flashed him a mad grin quickly but attempted to conceal it. He composed his features while he spoke, "I would rather not see Mr. Gold taking any more advantage of a person in need."

Remus narrowed his eyes and turned to look into Jefferson's face. He arched a brow, "Is that a fact?"

"Yes. Now, tell me. What did Mr. Gold say?"

"He merely asked if I would promise him my ring in turn for a favor. I told him that I didn't want to but he was insistent for a project of some sort. I became, as painful as it is to admit, emotional and told him fine. I couldn't get it off, though, and ran out of his house."

"So, you did promise it to him."

"More or less."

Jefferson ran his fingers through his wild hair and adjusted his black tie nervously which completely concealed his neck. He knew that Mr. Gold would ensure that all of his deals were honored. He kept his eyes trained on Remus thoughtfully.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Remus asked. He didn't know who he could trust in this town and it seemed everyone here was just as loony and loopy as Peeves depreciatively sang to him in that frustrating tone of his while he rushed through the Hogwarts corridors.

"I think I know what you are. What that ring really is."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin. Does everyone in this town know about-" Remus groaned before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Does everyone know about magic?"

Jefferson grinned at him. "No, not everyone. I do and Mr. Gold does. But that's about it."

"Why?"

"Well, it's rather complicated-"

"You know? I don't even want to know. I have one goal and that is to get out of this town in a week and I'm only moving backwards and not forwards."

"That, my friend. I can help you with. Let's go back to my estate and I'll explain everything there."

"If this is some sort of trick, I will warn you not to even attempt it."

"Don't worry. I won't swindle you and I won't harm you."

"Fine." Remus stood up slowly and followed Jefferson.

######

_**Jefferson's Estate**_

Remus walked up the long pathway to Jefferson's house. The house was awfully large and impressive even at night. Remus looked around and tried to remember the way that they came lest he needed to make a hasty exit. He rubbed his hands together furiously as Jefferson invited him inside and they walked towards the kitchen.

"First, we need to get you some food. You are obviously hungry." Jefferson moved to the refrigerator and retrieved some sandwiches for Remus. He placed it on a plate and sat it in front of the werewolf. "What would you like to drink?"

"Tea or water is fine. Thank you."

Jefferson started a kettle to make a cup of tea and got the cups and saucers. "Now, tell me a bit more about yourself. I know you know magic."

"Yes, I know magic. It doesn't work that well here. I can perform small spells but nothing extravagant."

"Hmmm. And how is that you know of magic? I thought it practically nonexistent in this world."

"Why do you keep saying that? "This world"? This is the only existent world."

"So cocky of you to think that but no, there is another world. I'm sure you've read fairy tales."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're truly mad, aren't you?"

Jefferson grinned at him and winked, "You really have no idea, my friend." Jefferson placed the filled tea cup in front of his guest and the bowls of sugar and cream.

Remus made his tea like he liked it-one sugar and dash of cream-and sipped on it carefully. "This has to be a dream. I need chocolate."

"Says the man that he, himself, just admitted to being able to use magic. Prove it." Jefferson rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a Hershey's bar with almonds to offer it to Remus. He nodded his thanks to Jefferson and smiled brightly.

"I know it's nothing like British Chocolate but it's all I've got."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Remus said as he opened the bar and closed his eyes in bliss at the first bite.

"True. Now, as I was saying. Prove to me that you can use magic."

"Jefferson, I would love to and I can usually perform wandless magic. However, I've not got my wand-oh bollocks."

"What? What is it?"

"I left my bloody wand and travelling cloak at Mr. Gold's."

"You left a wand in the presence of Mr. Gold. Now, that's insane." Jefferson shook his head laughing.

"Oh, stop it. This is serious. I have a few books in my cloak as well." Remus put down his half eaten sandwich and thought of the _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"_ and his book on tracking as well as capturing Magical Creatures.

"Now, hold on. You say that you've got a magic wand? It does actual magic."

"Well, I have to be the one to use it or whoever understands the principles and theories behind magic but yes. Why?"

"You finished here?"

Remus nodded and Jefferson motioned him to follow. He led Remus through the large house quickly. Remus shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked around. Jefferson opened a room and Remus stepped inside slowly. He noticed hats all over the area and a large desk with scissors, thread, and fabric on it. Jefferson stood to the side watching Remus carefully.

Remus shook his head and took in a deep breath. He lifted his hands up to his face and shook his head. "Jefferson. What's going on here? W-wh-what i-is..." Remus clenched his jaw and mentally chastised himself. He hadn't stuttered since he was a student in Hogwarts. He had been afraid for his first few years every time he was questioned of his disappearances and his friends finding out his secret. He shook his head to snap himself back to the present. "I don't understand any of what's going on."

"You look fairly intelligent, Remus. What do you think is going on?" Jefferson took a seat behind his desk and motioned to the empty chair in front of him. Remus took a seat and looked at the strewn materials across the top of the desk.

"In light of the conversation we've had and if I were to take a conjecture. I think that you think you are the Mad Hatter."

"Ah. I don't think. I am very sure of that."

Remus swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "This is insane."

"I can't deny that. However, you are in a position just as I am. I want to return to my world. If we can come together, I am sure we can both reach our end goal."

"And how do you propose we do that, Jefferson?"

"Why do you think the Mad Hatter is mad? Is insane?"

"I read the fairy tale a few times as a child. I never paid that much attention to it."

Jefferson's eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"You think your world so vastly superior that fairy tale land shan't be taken seriously?"

Remus leaned back in his chair and rose his hands in the air. "I-I didn't mean any disrespect."

"My hat can be used as a portal to go from one world to the next. With it working, I can get back to my home and you can do the same. I want my daughter and I want to go back to our own world with her. You want to go back to wherever you're from."

"Why do you need my help? You've got so many hats here."

Jefferson stood up a bit too quickly, making Remus tense and hold on to the arms of the chair. He moved about while running his fingers frantically through his hair. "You see? You see! That's the entire problem isn't it? The whole cruelness of it all. None of them work. I can't get them to work. None of them!"

Remus arched a brow and swallowed hard while he witnessed Jefferson raving about the room.

"You make me a hat. I can't get any of them to work. The last one I had that worked, I've no idea where it went."

"Jefferson, I'd love to help but I can barely levitate a piece of parchment. I don't have enough magic to make a portal."

"You didn't try hard enough. You can do it," Jefferson picked up the scissors and fabric, shoving it towards Remus to take.

Remus stared deep into Jefferson's green eyes and sighed. He bit his lower lip and arched a brow.

"Jefferson. Listen to me. My magic is rather weak in this world. Okay? Maybe we can form another plan?"

"There is no other way. You have magic. You make me the hat and we both use the portal to go to our own worlds."

"You said that there was another hat that worked with certainty. Where is that one?"

Jefferson threw his arms up, the scissors and fabric going everywhere. He paced the room and Remus' eyes darted for the nearest exit if he got violent.

"She took it! She stole it from me. She took everything from me! That heartless, contemptible woman!"

"What woman?"

"She had raven black hair, ruby lips, and a sneer that is overly cocky. She called herself the Queen in my world."

"Dressed in predominantly black?"

"Yes. Black as her own wicked heart."

"If you saw her again, would you recognize her?"

"I only go out at night. It's my safest chance to see my daughter without being detected."

"But if you saw her?"

"Of course. Her wicked grin as she left me will be in my mind forever."

Remus thought for a moment. He remembered seeing a phone in the kitchen and arched a brow, "Have you a telephone book?" He had muggle relatives and knew of the technology. _He wondered..._

"I suppose I do. They leave them in my mailbox every year and I just toss them somewhere in the sitting room. Who would I call? And what difference does a phonebook make?"

"Let me see it."

Remus followed him into the sitting room and Jefferson handed the wizard the book. Remus turned the pages and looked at the town's history and the picture of the Madame Mayor Regina Mills. He chewed his lower lip and showed her photograph to Jefferson.

"Is this her?"

Jefferson's face scrunched and he groaned, "How could I have been so thick?"

"Sometimes, we miss the things right under our noses."

Remus lowered his head and closed his eyes. He tried to fight off the thoughts of his own past with Sirius. He had been his best friend but...Merlin, who would have ever thought. He jumped slightly at the sound of the heavy telephone book being dropped on the ground and watched Jefferson's back disappearing for the front door.

"Oi! Where are you going, Jefferson?"

"She has my hat and I want it back!"

Remus ran quickly and stood in front of the door. He shook his head and stared Jefferson down. "No, you can't leave. Not now."

"It _is_ our chance to go back. Mine at any rate. I'm getting my hat back and I suggest you move."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. I'm going right into her home and demand it back."

Remus sighed and shook his head, "You can't do that. You can't rush into someone's house at three in the morning and expect desirable results."

"What do you suggest then?"

Remus stood to his full height and felt that familiar twinkle deep in his blue eyes. The smile returned to his features that he hadn't felt in years. He tilted his head to the side and thought to himself. _Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. _

"I need my wand back. You need your hat back. Right?"

"You know that, Remus."

"I want to keep my ring and you want your daughter."

"And the point?" Jefferson took a step forward, not seeing where this was going.

"And the two most powerful people in this town are holding us back from what we desire. To return to our own worlds."

"And?"

"Hear me out before you go out half cocked. Together, let's follow Regina and see where she goes. What she does during the day to find out where she keeps her important objects. Then, let's go to Mr. Gold and make a deal with him. If you know about your magical past as well as Mr. Gold, she has to have some sort of idea. Even if she doesn't know all of it. She was a Queen for Merlin's sake. He wants magic. More power. That's obvious at how he looked at my ring," Remus said as he lifted up his hand that had the ring firmly around his finger.

"And when he sees that there are more magical items-"

"Then, he'll be more than happy to help us procure the hat."

"What if he tricks us? I may be madly insane but I remember how he was in our world. He expects that ring of yours."

"Who was he?"

Jefferson's features went completely stoic. For the first time, Remus truly noticed the sunken dark circles under the other man's eyes. He took in a deep breath before he let the true name of Mr. Gold escape his lips.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Remus arched a brow and leaned against the wall. He remembered the stories of him from his Aunt Marjorie. She was a complete Muggle from his youth whom he loved dearly. She told him tales from the fairy tale books about the infamous Rumplestiltskin. He was a definite trickster, willing to do anything it took to get what he wanted. No one broke deals with him even in the childhood stories.

Pulling tricks and pranks on his fellow schoolmates, Professors, and Filch were entertaining and uncomplicated. The worst he ever got punished with, along with his fellow Marauders, was a month's detention at most. If he tricked or broke a deal with Mr. Gold, who knew what would happen. It'd make scrubbing the dungeons with a toothbrush seem a holiday.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that your plan is going to work?"

"Don't be mad, Jefferson." Remus stood up straight and replied, "Of course it will." He grinned at Jefferson with one thought on his mind: _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

TBC~

######

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have a lot of coursework for my college Accounting so the overload of numbers and principles of that subject is draining my time on FF. Hope that this chapter was enjoyable. Fear not, Mr. Gold will return in the next Chapter. I've got a few ideas as to how this is going to play out but any and all suggestions in the reviews and those private messaged to me are so very appreciated. Let me know what you think and I'll attempt to have the next one posted shortly!

Much love and take care.


End file.
